The present disclosure relates to garnishes and weatherseals for attachment around vehicle door openings and other vehicle ports.
It is known to mount weatherseals to garnishes, which are also referred to as trim pieces, near vehicle ports and door openings to prevent the ingress of water and also to prevent the ingress of sound waves. Typically the garnish attaches to and is firmly supported by the vehicle body. Where the garnish cantilevers from a portion of the vehicle body, a problem arises in fixing the seal and attaching the garnish to the vehicle body.